A Very Bad Day
by nukagirl
Summary: After a intense training session with Master Splinter, Leo along with his brothers are called out to April and Casey's to help fight Foot Ninjas. What welcomes them and how does this lead to the rest of the evening events? Lame summary, but gets better.


CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

"Geez! Master Splinter is working Leo really hard tonight" Donnie said as metal hit metal in the Dojo. Him, Raph and Mikey were sitting in the living area, eating pizza and listening to the practise going on between their Master and their oldest brother.

"Yeh, Sensei really woke up in the wrong side of the sewer tonight" Mikey said, looking up at the dojo's door.

"Do you think we should say something?" Raph asked, "It's nearly midnight now and even out fearless leader needs a break"

But just as Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement, the bang of metal stopped and Splinter's voice could be heard.

"Well done, Leonardo, my son, you have worked hard today, now go rest"

The dojo's door opened and Leo came out, sweating and breathing deeply.

"You ok, Leo?" Donnie asked, getting up to give Leo his armchair. Leo nodded and flopped down, wiping his brow.

"You want some pizza, bro?" Mikey asked, picking up the box of cheesy pizza. Leo shook his head.

"No…just sleep, really" he tried to smile at his green brothers, but a yawn overtook him. He closed his eyes and before any of his brothers could say anymore, he was asleep.

"Leo! Leo! Wake up!" Donnie's voice rang though his mind. Leo groaned and opened his eyes.

"Casey and April need our help now!" Donnie told him, dragging Leo up. Leo was awake immediately.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran behind his brothers to the warehouse.

"They were attacked by Foot Ninjas" Mikey explained, jumping into the Battle Shell.

"Casey and April can hold them off, but they need out help" Raph said, getting into the driver's seat and driving into the direction of April's shop. Raph drove though New York's streets as fast as the Battle Shell could go and quickly pulled up outside April's shop. It was quiet.

"Come on" Leo said, jumping up onto the fire stairs and climbing up them. His brothers followed.

When they got to the window, it was dark and they jumped in.

"NO!" Raph yelled as he show the living area. It was torn to pieces, and in the middle of the ruins, April and Casey lay, covered in blood and not moving.

"NOO!" he yelled louder and ran to their sides. Donnie followed.

"CASEY! Wake up! Wake up!" Raph yelled, shaking Casey, "Come on, you knucklehead!...Please! Casey! Wake up!"

"April! April! No! Please!" Donnie cried, checking April's breathing and her pulse, "NO! APRIL!"

But they didn't wake. They stayed still.

"No! Casey! April!" Leo whispered, watching Donnie collapse in tears over April's cold body and Raph shake Casey roughly.

"Wake up! Casey!" Raph screamed, now punching Casey's still, dead body. Leo ran to Raph and dragged him off.

"Raph…it's no good, his…his gone" Leo told Raph. Tears were now streaming down Raph's face as he fought Leo's grip.

"He can't be! NO! HE CAN'T BE!" he yelled. Mikey kneeled down next to Donnie and put a hand on his shaking shell. Tears ran down Mikey's face as he tired to comfort his older brother.

Raph's screams rang though the whole of the room, but he stopped fighting Leo's hold and he fall to the floor, looking with glazed eyes at Casey and April. Leo kneeled next to Mikey, who gave a strangled sob and then collapsed in tears into Leo's arm.

For once, Leo didn't know what to say or do. He didn't have a plan. Splinter had always taught him to be ready for anything, but this?

How could Leo have been prepared for this?

"FOOT!" Raph suddenly shouted. Leo, Mikey and Donnie looked up at him. Raph stood up and took another look at his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend before taking out his Sai and heading for the open window.

"Raph, no, we need a plan first" Leo said, standing up and grabbing Raph's wrist.

"Okay, here's the plan" Raph said, turning to Leo, "We kill every single Foot Ninja alive" he then tore himself from Leo and leapt out the window. Leo growled and turned to Mikey and Donnie.

He didn't want to leave them, be he couldn't let Raph go on his own.

"Guys…I…" Leo said, looking at his two human friends that were laying on the floor, cold, still and dead.

"We need to stick together" Leo told his brothers. Donnie let out a sob and stood up and nodded.

"We'll come back" Leo promised as Mikey took a look at April and Casey. Mikey nodded, his face still wet and followed Donnie out of the window.

"I'm sorry" Leo whispered to April and Casey, before following his brothers.

They easily caught with Raph. As Leo had predicted, Raph had gone in the direction of the Foot Ninja's hide out. Raph was watching the building from a roof top.

When Leo, Mikey and Donnie jumped down to him, Donnie and Mikey slide to the floor, still crying. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder, as to hold him back slightly.

Leo heard a noise behind them and he turned around, his Katana up. It was Splinter.

"My sons!" He said as Leo lowered his weapons. Splinter looked at each of his sons, "I sensed something was wrong, what happened?" Splinter asked. Leo looked at the floor.

"Casey…April…they….they…" he couldn't finish his sentence and he felt a tear ran down his cheek.

Splinter seemed to understand and he bowed his head.

"My sons, this is tragic news"

"Enough talk already, that isn't going to bring them back" Raph yelled, angrily, "We need action" he glared at Leo and Splinter.

"Neither is killing everyone, we need a plan" Leo shouted back.

"What is it with you and plans all the bloody time? Casey and April just died and instead of killing the scam that did it, you want a plan" Raph yelled at Leo, tears pouring down his face and fury alit in his eyes.

But before Leo or anyone else could reply, a 'TWANG' rang though the air and Splinter let out a gasp of pain.

"NOOOO!" all the turtles shouted. Splinter had an arrow going right though his chest. All the turtles watched in horror as blood fall heavily from their master's chest. Splinter looked at the arrow and then at the turtles.

"My…my sons" he gasped before falling forwards.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled and rushed to his side. Leo turned him over. Splinter eyes were closed and he was still. Donnie, Mikey and Raph kneeled around them.

"No! No! No!" Donnie kept on saying, his voice covered by sobs. Donnie was checking pulses and heartbeats, "NOOOOO!"

"Sensei! Wake up! Sensei!" Mikey yelled, like he didn't understand. He was shaking Splinter slightly, like a lost child.

Raph looked at his Master, before standing up.

"Don't try and stop me" he told Leo before jumping off the roof. Leo looked at his master, and gently kissed him on the forehead, tears wetting the rat's matted fut. He then stood up, as did Donnie and Mikey.

'Forget a plan, forget everything, just kill' rang a voice though Leo's head as they all jumped off the roof top after Raph.

They ran to the gate of the Foot building, pain rushing though all of them. Two foot ninjas were guiding the door. Raph cut their throats before they could even respond.

Blood ran down Raph's Sai and onto his hands. He annoyed the sticky wetness and lead the way into the building. Without hesitation, so did Leo, Donnie and Mikey, determined for nothing else but revenge.

They were met by a whole group of Foot Ninjas. The Ninjas circles the turtles. Each where equipped with Katanas. The turtles glared at the Ninjas, all breathing heavily, with tears running down their faces.

Raph gave out a yell and ran at the Ninjas, his actions were followed by his brothers. All them fought the Ninjas, no longer caring about killing.

"Scam! Filth! Bustards! You're going to pay for killing out father and our friends!" Raph yelled, slicing the Foot Ninjas with angry blows. Leo shouted insults as well, killing Ninjas that stand in his way.

Raph was near him, fighting many Ninjas at once.

"Die! Foot! Burn in he-" Raph screamed, but his cry was cut short. A Ninja raised his Katana from behind Raph and sliced though the shell.

"RAPH!" Leo screamed as Raph's expression changed. Pain rushed though his eyes before he slowly fell to the floor, still.

"NOO!!" Leo yelled as did Mikey and Donnie. Leo sliced harder and harder with his two Katanas as Mikey rushed to Raph's side.

"RAPH!!" Mikey screamed. Very soon, the last Ninja was down and Donnie rushed to Raph's side as well. Leo looked at Raph, shaking his head.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE!?" Leo screamed, looking up at the ceiling, "WHAT?"

"You caused my father to be banished, Leonardo" came a cold voice from a door way to the left of them, "For that, you all die"

Karai was standing there, with about a hundred Foot Ninjas behind her. Leo turned to her, tears running down his green face.

"Please…please, Karai, kill me, but let my brothers go" he begged, no longer caring about that. He just wanted his remaining brothers safe. Karai laughed, a sound that pieced his heart like a thousand daggers.

"Oh no, Leonardo, you all die tonight" The Foot Ninjas attacked. Leo reassumed his attack, slicing and making blows. He didn't care if he got hurt, but he didn't want anything to happen to Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie aimed just as furiously as Leo, knocking ninjas out with his boi, kicking and punching. But Mikey was too consumed in his pain. He was blinded by the salty tears that sting his pale, dull eyes and by the agony of everything that had happened. He stood over Raph, aiming weak blows.

"Mikey, Get down!" Leo shouted, jumping in front of him to protect him form the ninja's deadly blows.

"Get out of here!" Leo tried to shout to Mikey. The floor was now soaked in blood. Bodies laid everywhere, but more ninjas came. Leo killed another as he heard a cry of pain. He spun around.

Mikey was kneeling on the floor, blood pouring from his chest. A ninja stood over him, Katana raised. Leo jumped in, his Katana ready. One swift slash and the ninja's head was cleanly off.

"Leo…" Mikey whispered, before falling to the floor as well.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled, his voice now croaked, "NOO, not you as well…please!" Leo kneeled down next to Mikey. He was still and cold. His normal cheerful atmosphere gone. Gone forever. Leo looked up. Donnie was standing near, looking in disbelieve from Mikey to Raph.

"Donnie, get out of here, now!" Leo yelled, standing up and fighting the remaining ninjas. Donnie didn't seem to hear him though and he stood there, looking at his dead brothers. He slowly shook his head.

The foot ninjas around him seemed hesitate in attacking him, showing that they had a little bit of honour in their black veins. Karai grinned and threw a small ball at Donnie's feet. It was ticking.

"Donnie! Move!" Leo yelled. A ninja held him back from getting to his brother as the ball exploded. Donnie flew backwards, and hit the wall with a deafening crunch.

"NOOOO!!! DONNIE!!!!!!" Leo screamed, elbowing the ninja and running to Donnie's side. His eyes were half-closed.

"Come on, Donnie, stay with me" Leo begged, gathering Donnie up in his arms, clinging to the last bit of his family that he had.

"I'm…sorry…Leo" Donnie breathed, before shutting his eyes and taking his last breathe.

"NOOOO!" Leo screamed, his cries echoing around the room, bouncing off the walls.

Karai laughed again and walked up to Leo.

"Now Leonardo, it's your turn" she said, taking out her Katana. Leo stood up and faced her. His eyes were dark. He looked at Karai and then dropped his Katana.

"What's this, Leonardo? Are you not even going to defend yourself?" Karai asked, standing tall. Leo answered, surprised he could talk at all,

"Without the ones I love, I welcome death"

"Good, because death is coming to you" Karai smiled and raised her sword. Leo closed his eyes, not in fear but in sadness and grief.

"Leo! Leo, wake up!" come a familiar voice and Leo snapped his eyes open.

Several faces were around him. Donnie was shaking him, slightly. Raph was sitting on the armchair's arm. Mikey was sitting on the coffee table, looking at him and Splinter was standing over him. Leo's eyes widen and he realised he was in the lair.

"Guys…you…you're alive!" he said, sitting up.

"Erm…I think so" Mikey said.

"You had a nightmare, Leo" Donnie told him.

"But…but it seemed so real" Leo said, wiping his wet face with his hands. He stood up and embraced all of his brothers.

"This is my fault, I'm afraid" Splinter said as Leo hugged him, "I'm sorry for working you so hard tonight, it made your mind tired and uneasy, causing you to have this nightmare"

"Got a question, though" Raph said, "Why was I the first turtle dead?"

"What!?" Leo said, looking at him in disbelief, "You heard me shouting"

"Oh yeh, we kinda' guessed it was about us dying after you shouted Casey, April and Sensei's name" Mikey explained, "We were having bets on who was going to die next" Leo shook his head.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, sitting back down. Pain still ached the whole way though him. Emotional pain.

"Don't know…we know you were tried" Raph shrugged.

"Next time I'm having a nightmare, wake me up" Leo growled. But then he grinned at his brothers. All whole and alive.

And that was the way they were going to stay.

**Random story with a rubbish ending. Hope you like. I was tearing up my self when writing this, and I couldn't just kill them so I made it out to be a dream. **

**Please review, flames welcome but nothing too mean. **


End file.
